


205: “But why would they abduct cows?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [205]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alien Searching, Aliens, Cute, Drabbles, Iwaizumi Is So Done With Oikawa, M/M, Missing Cows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 365 [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	205: “But why would they abduct cows?”

**205: “But why would they abduct cows?”**

* * *

"Come on Iwaa-channnn!" Oikawa hissed crawling underneath the electric fence hissing as it scraped his back calf before popping up behind the fence. “Iwa-chan come on!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the other’s excitement but made no attempts to crawl underneath the fence. “Why are we out here? You told me you wanted to go to store to get some ramen not to an old abandoned farmhouse.”

“Iwa-chan! Cows have been going missing for the past few months now and I think it has something to do with the weird stuff going in that farmhouse.” Oikawa made sure to point back at the farmhouse in question that was a good few more miles away surrounded by a cornfield.

“Shittyawa.”

“Iwa-chan! Pleassssseeeeee! We have to save the cows!”

“But why would they abduct cows?”

“Because they need them! Iwa-chan we have save the cows!” Oikawa shrieked before taking off running towards the farmhouse. 

“Shittyawa! Oikawa! Tooru!” Iwaizumi shouted dropping down to crawl underneath the fence to get to his idiot before he hurt myself. “I’m going to kill you!”

“Iwa-chan I see something!”

“DON’T YOU DARE MOVE TOORU!”


End file.
